


First of Many

by ArielHeartsYou



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:34:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielHeartsYou/pseuds/ArielHeartsYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First dates are always filled with a lot of questions. The main one being: Is this something I see becoming a relationship? Brayden and Sean find out just how dating would work between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First of Many

**Author's Note:**

> I recently came up with the idea to write about how Brayden and Sean's first date could have gone. All of my stories with them have them in an established relationship already. So I thought it would be fun to start things from the beginning. Better late than never, right?

 

Brayden searched through his closet, trying to find the perfect outfit. He and Sean were hanging out tonight, but it was different than any other time. They were going on a date. 

_“Hey Sean?” Sean looked over at Brayden._

_“What’s up Brayden?”_

_“There’s something I wanted to ask you. I know we’ve both admitted that we have feelings for each other. So I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date with me?”_

_“Of course I would. I’ve kind of been waiting for you to ask.” That definitely made Brayden feel better._

_“I guess I was nervous to ask for some reason. But I see I had no reason  to be.”_

 

Luke knocked on the door, causing Brayden to turn around.

“You good in here? Because you really don’t look it.”

“I just don’t know what to wear. I mean this is different than when Sean and I usually hang out. I feel like I need to impress him or something.”

“He already told you he has feelings for you and agreed to go on a date with you. I don’t really think you have a problem with impressing him.” Brayden relaxed a little.

“I just want things to be perfect, you know?” Luke smiled. He could tell how happy Sean made Brayden, even if this was technically the first time they were actually going out.

“Alright, I’m gonna say some nice things about you now so don’t act all surprised.” Brayden let out a laugh. “You’re my little brother and you’re kind of annoying sometimes.”

“Hey, that’s not nice.” Luke rolled his eyes.

“Well if you let me finish, I was going to say that even though you can be annoying, you can also be pretty cool. I know how much Sean means to you and I think it’s cool that you care that much about him. I can’t imagine what that feels like.” A sly look came on Brayden’s face.   

“As if you don’t know what that feels like. Don’t think I don’t see the way you look at a certain someone whenever he’s around.” Luke gave Brayden a small shove on the shoulder, but a smile was on his face.

“How I may or may not feel about someone is not important.”

“I’m sure Tye would love to hear you say that about him.” This time the shove Luke gave Brayden was a little harder.

“This is why I don’t say nice things to you, cause you’re such an idiot. Just have fun on your date. God knows how the hell Sean handles being around you.”

“I’m such a great person, that’s why.” Brayden yelled out as Luke walked away, shaking his head.

* * *

 

Brayden practically ran to the door when he heard the knock. He waited a moment before opening it, where the breath was immediately knocked out of him. In front of him was the most amazing sight he could ever seen.

“Well it looks like I’ve already got you speechless.” How could Sean be so smooth right now? “You are going to talk to me, right? That is the whole point of a date, to get to know each other.” Brayden finally snapped out of it.

“I guess I just got lost in how incredibly amazing you look. To think that you actually want to date me.” Sean slid his hand down Brayden’s arm, grabbing his hand. This caused Brayden to smile up at him.

“Because I happen to think you look pretty amazing too. Now how about we get going? You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to see what a date with you is like.” Brayden let Sean lead him to the car, never once letting go of his hand. Even on the drive to the movie theater he never let go. He finally did, though, once they had to pay for the tickets. Sean went to reach for his wallet before Brayden stopped him.

“I’m the one who asked you out so I’m the one paying.” Sean didn’t object as Brayden shoved him out of the way and bought the tickets. “And before you even ask, I’m paying for snacks and drinks too.” Sean pretended to huff at that, but it actually made him happy to see Brayden being a gentleman for him.

After purchasing popcorn, drinks and some candy, the two walked in the theater and took the seats in the furthest corner. Not that Brayden’s plan was to find out what making out with Sean would be like, but he wouldn’t object if that happened. It seemed as if Sean caught on to his “maybe” plan though.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your choice of seating Brayd.” The nickname gave Brayden a warm feeling in his chest.

“I have no idea what you mean Sean.” Brayden was one of the only people who actually called him by his real name. And he loved that. Moving the arm rest out of the way, Brayden took the moment to curl into Sean’s side. Sean smiled down as Brayden happened to look up at the same time. A weird feeling appeared in his chest as Brayden ran his tongue over his lips. Not thinking twice about it, Sean leaned down to kiss him. The moment he did it, he realized he never wanted to stop. He could hear the intake of breath from Brayden as he let the kiss continue. A hand ran through Sean’s hair and in that moment he knew he was already so gone. The two pulled away, foreheads resting together. Sean took that moment to look into Brayden’s eyes and see the warmth that bounced in them. Pressing a kiss to his temple, Sean let Brayden curl back into his side.

“So I would say that was well worth the wait.” Sean ducked his head in Brayden’s hair, hiding the huge grin on his face. It was as if Brayden could tell as a huge grin was on his face when Sean lifted his head. “Come on, you’re the one who kissed me so it had to be pretty good for you too.”

“Sometimes I wonder why I like you.” Brayden pouted, causing Sean to have to kiss it off him. “And then I remember that you’re pretty adorable, especially when you do that.”

“Well if you’re gonna kiss it off of me when I do it, then I think I’m gonna be okay here.”

Sean would like to say that he was paying attention to the movie after that, but it would be a lie. He was too focused on the other person that was practically in his lap by now. Between the face that kept smiling up at him, to the hand that was firmly grasped in his, Sean was able to say that this was definitely well worth the wait. He snapped back to reality when he felt a nudge against his chest.

“You ready to get going?” Sean looked around at the now empty theater and the credits flashing on the screen. Brayden moved his body out from Sean’s side and stood up to stretch. Sean took note of the way his side rode up when he stretched. Grabbing the hand that was extended out to him, Sean stood up as well. Keeping their hands together, Brayden wrapped the other one around Sean’s arm as they walked out. A comfortable silence washed over them as they walked to the car. Brayden broke it as they headed back to the house. “Can I ask you a question, Sean?”

“Of course you can Brayd, what’s going on?” Brayden took a deep breath before going on.

“You had a good time, right? Like you enjoyed going on a date with me?” Sean couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. He immediately stopped when he saw the serious look on Brayden’s face. He pulled over and parked the car before turning to look at him.

“I had the best time. Honestly I was too busy staring at you then actually paying attention to the movie. And I wouldn’t have kissed you if I wasn’t interested. You have nothing to worry about. I really like you Brayd.” A smile returned to Brayden’s face and Sean couldn’t help but lean over and kiss him to further his point.

“I really like you too Sean, more than I realized.” Sean put a hand under Brayden’s chin to lift his head back up.

“Hey, look at me. You are one of the sweetest guy I know. It’s one of the reason I developed a crush on you. I mean, you are pretty nice to look at.” That got a laugh out of Brayden. “But you also have the personality to match. You really don’t have to worry about me not having a good time. I always do when I’m around you.”

“I guess I’m still trying to figure out how this whole dating you thing is gonna work. But knowing that you feel that way definitely helps.” Sean grabbed Brayden’s hand, placing a kiss on his knuckles before starting the car and driving the rest of the way back to the house.

* * *

 

Sean pulled into the driveway of Brayden’s house, unsure if he was supposed to shut the car off or say goodbye. The decision ended up being made for him.

“You want to come inside for a bit? We can just hang around and talk.”

“Yeah I would love that.” Sean then shut off the car, walking over to Brayden’s side to help him out. He was rewarded with a kiss to the cheek.

“Wow you really are such a gentleman. Opening doors for me and everything.” Sean playfully rolled his eyes. Grabbing his hand again, Sean walked with Brayden inside. Luke looked up from his spot on the couch.

“I’m guessing the date went pretty well based on that.” Luke nodded to their interlaced hands. Sean blushed as Brayden squeezed his hand.

“You could definitely say that. But I think we’re gonna head upstairs.” A smirk made its way onto Luke’s face.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” The blush on Sean’s face increased as he was dragged upstairs by Brayden. Sean wasn’t sure what to do as Brayden closed the door and locked it. Was he supposed to kiss him now?

“You want to just lay on the bed and get comfortable?” What did he mean by comfortable?

“Uhh, yeah that sounds nice.” Sean watched as Brayden jumped on bed and patted the spot next to him. Sean slowly laid down on the bed beside him. Brayden then scooted closer and laid his head on Sean’s chest.

“I’m so glad we did this tonight.” Wait, Brayden actually meant they would talk. Sean’s body seemed to relax.

“So am I. I really did have a great time with you.”

“Good enough where you wouldn’t mind maybe spending the night?” Now that had to mean something, right?

“I have to be honest here. Am I not picking up on signals or something? Like are we supposed to  be like making out and I’m not realizing it?” The laugh Brayden let out confused Sean.

“Not that I wouldn’t mind that, but I’m not trying anything here. I really meant we could just talk. And I realized that I like being in your arms so I was trying to get you to stay so we could cuddle some more.” Sean felt a weight lift off his shoulders.

“I just wasn’t sure how we were going to do this. I just assumed that’s what was supposed to happen when a date invites you into their house and into their bedroom.”

“You are adorable Sean. We could totally make out if you want.” Sean laughed, but turned to kiss Brayden. He wasn’t gonna lie, he kind of did want to make out. And Brayden definitely felt the same way, judging by the fact that he ended up hovering over him while they kissed. It also helped Sean learn some of the things Brayden enjoyed. Like when Sean ran his hands under Brayden shirt, he got some pretty nice sounds in return. And he got the same ones when he ran a hand through Brayden’s hair.

“Was this your plan all along? Make me think that I’m supposed to kiss you so that I actually did?” The smile on his face let Brayden know it was just a joke.

“It worked out that way so we’ll say it was.” The two laughed as Brayden curled back up into Sean’s arms. “There is something I do want to do.”

“What’s that Brayd?”

“You mind taking your shirt off?”

“You trying to get me naked or something?” A blush came on Brayden’s face.

“I just want to see what it’s like to lay on your chest. You know, without clothes in the way.” Sean smiled as Brayden got quieter as he talked.

“Why didn’t you just say so?” Sean stood up, not only stripping off his shirt, but his pants as well. “Now I think it’s only fair if you do the same.” Brayden was back to being speechless. He hadn’t expected this. But of course he would go along with it. And it ended up being better than he expected. Laying in Sean’s arms was one thing, but laying on his bare chest was a completely different experience. “I’m not the only one who thinks this feels so much better, am I?”

“I was about to ask the same thing. I didn’t expect it to be this nice. It makes me feel kinda safe, if that makes sense.”

“I see what you mean. Kind of like, I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but here.” Brayden smiled. That was exactly what he was thinking. He leaned up to press another kiss to Sean’s lips before laying his head back down.

“Thanks again, for such a great date.”

“The first of many.” Brayden smiled again as the arm around his waist tightened.. He closed his eyes, snuggling in deeper into Sean’s chest.      


End file.
